Mistake
by CarmelApple
Summary: This is about a girl named Alex who was dumped as a baby out on the New York streets, but who was to adopt her into there family? None other than Splinter & the guys.*FINISHED*. Please review. Thanks.
1. Mistake-Prolouge

Mistake

Mistake

** **

My name is Alex & for my last name I couldn't tell you because it's unknown. Most people would look at me as your average 14 year-old girl. I live in New York & go to your normal public high school, but it's my home life that makes me far from normal. I live in an underground sewer system. Pretty bizarre right? Well what's even weirder is my family consists of four mutant turtles & a big rat. Still think I'm normal? I didn't think so. Most people would consider this a very hard way of life, but for me it's the only life I have ever known. I love my family & I know they care about me, but sometimes I wonder who I really am or who I was supposed to be. Why did they leave me & who are they? I've made a promise to myself that these questions will not go unanswered.


	2. Mistake Chapter One

Mistake

Mistake

**Chapter One**

** **

"Alex." Mmm…" " Get up or your gonna be late." " Five more minutes Leo…. It's to early." " Do I need to get Rahp in here." " Ok I'm up"

I yawned & stretched before I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust them to the light. Today was going to be my first day of high school and the first year to four years of torture.

I've gone to the same school since kindergarten and have managed not to make a single friend. It's not that I'm ugly or nerdy it's just that if I got into a close relationship someone might find out about my family. In other words were all a little secrete. Besides, even if I did make a friend they wouldn't want to be friends after seeing my family. Everyone misjudges them by there appearance. I don't want to be friends with someone who judges people anyway. 

When I finally climbed out of bed I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans that were covered in patches of all colors, shapes, & sizes. I then put on an old white tank top that I outgrew so it now showed my stomach. Hey, when your family does crime fighting without getting paid for their services you don't usually find The Gap or Ralph Lauren in your wardrobe.

I walked over to my mirror and put on some makeup that was passed down to me from April. I then put my curly blonde hair up into a ponytail tied by a violet scarf that I had found in a dumpster. 

When I was done I walked out of my room and saw Splinter drinking his tea at the far end of the table & Leo scarfing down a large stack of pancakes. Mike was in the kitchen cooking & humming to himself while swaying his hips. I figured Don & Rahp were still sleeping. They always did like to sleep late. Wish I could. " Hey dudette." "Morning Mike." I said trying to sound cheerful. " Breakfast will be ready in a sec babe." " Oh sorry Mike I cant eat this morning or ill be late." Mike pretended to be hurt and started to pout. I had to smile at this. " I'll get up earlier tomorrow so I can eat breakfast, ok?" He grinned real big and then went back to cooking. He always was good at making me smile.

"You better get going or you will be late my child." " Alright master Splinter." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then went to go slip on my shoes. I was going to get my backpack, but Leo had beaten me to it & was holding it out for me. 

" I think you'll need this." "Thanks." I knew he was going to say something else, but I had already run out the door. I felt bad about leaven Leo back there, but the last thing I needed was an encouragement speech. He had no idea what school was like. Wasn't he lucky.


	3. Mistake Chapter Two

Mistake

Mistake

**Chapter Two**

** **

I slowly emerged from an opening behind a restraunt called Tony's Pizza. It used to be a Mexican restraunt & I would sneak out on summer nights to come & listen to the Spanish music. After all that music was my lullaby. 

I was found around here in a cardboard box when I was only two months old. Ever since Splinter told me this I have been fascinated by it. To me it's the only connection to my past.

I glanced at my watch & saw that I only had 15 min to get to school. " oh shit." I started running as fast as my legs could carry me until I got to the school parking lot. I walked the rest of the way into the building until I stopped right in front of my homeroom. I put my hand on the doorknob, but found I couldn't open the door. I paused & started shaking like a deer caught in car headlights.

" Are you gonna stand there all day? " I turned around to see Tracy Smithston standing behind me with a scowl on her face, hands on her hips, & tapping her foot unpatiently. She was wearing a baby blue tube top & white leather mini skirt with matching boots. She had long silky straight brown hair, blue eyes, & a perfect smile including dimples. Almost every girl wanted to look like her & have her style, but not me. I wanted something else she had. Her mother.

I already know what it's like to have siblings. I have four. I already know what it's like to have a father, but it seems I'm incomplete without having experienced a mothers love.

I would love to have Tracy Smithstons mother because she was just like one of those TV moms. She was always there for her family in a way a mother can only do. She was flawless in my eyes. If only Tracy realized how blessed she really was.

" What are you looking at? " " Oh sorry" I tried to move so she could go into the classroom, but managed to drop my books in the process. " dork. " I heard her say as she walked by me & went into the classroom. These things used to upset me, but why should it? They don't even know me & I wouldn't give them the pleasure of them knowing how their words hurt me. As soon as I walked into the classroom all conversation seemed to stop. They stared at me for a few minutes then went back to their stupid gossip & chit- chat. I then walked to the back of the room to a desk that was away from the rest of the other desks. I sat down & let out a huge sigh. I was right. High school is torture.


	4. Mistake Chapter Three

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Three

" Come on, Come on. Only 2 more minutes. " " Do you have something you would like to share with us Miss. Beale." I looked up to see a very mad Mrs. Turner. Her eyes were all scrunched up & her mouth was puckered out. She looked like a cross between a fish & a pig. It took me everything I had not to laugh.

" I was um…" RING. Saved by the bell, Literally. I grabbed my stuff & rushed out of the building. " Free at last." I decided to walk the long way home so I could think about things. Trust me going home is not the place for me to get time to think.

I walked to a little park that Splinter used to take me, Leo, Rahp, Mike, & Don to when we were younger. I stopped & sat down at a little bench that had all our names carved into it in Japanese. That was Splinters doing. 

I started thinking about what Mrs. Turner had said. Beale. It wasn't my real last name, but I had used it ever since I had started school. You would think by now I would be used to it, but every time someone called me by my last name it never seemed right. It just didn't fit.

I was brought out of my thoughts by something hitting my foot. I looked down to see a soccer ball at my feet. I picked it up to see a little girl running towards me. She was covered in dirt & mud. Her hair was falling out of her pig- tails, but she still had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face.

" Could I have my ball back pease? " " Sure." I gave her the ball & and she ran back over to a man & a woman who I guessed were her parents. She seemed so care free. I felt tears building at the back of my eyes, but stood up & started walking away before they finally were released. 

The sun was starting to set & I knew that I was going to be in trouble if I didn't get home soon. I finally found the opening I was looking for. I lifted up the lid; looked around to make sure nobody was looking; then slipped in unnoticed. 

I walked around a few corners until I found my so called home. " Hey guys." " Well look who finally decided to come home." " Well excuse me for taking a walk Rahp." " Don't get smart with me kid." " Ok, DADDY." " Come on you two this isn't gonna solve anything. Alex you should have been home earlier & Rahp was only looking out for your safety." I looked up to see Leo looking at me with a looking at me sternly while Rahp had a big old smirk on his face because of my defeat. I was so mad. How could they do this to me after the day I had? It was unbelievable.

" Whatever." " Come on Alex don't be that way." But I wouldn't listen I had already slammed my door shut & locked it. I put my headphones on & attempted to do my homework. This day was just getting better & better.


	5. Mistake Chapter Four

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Four

It had been two hours since I had locked myself in my room & I was guessing that I had fallen asleep because I woke up to… KNOCK, KNOCK. " Alex, dinners ready." " Ok Don be right out." I went over to my dresser & put on some gray sweat pants & an old I love New York tee-shirt just to be more comfortable. 

I walked out of my room to see that Casey & April had come over for dinner. " Hey there squirt." " Hey Casey." " There's the girl with a head full of gold." I blushed at April's compliment. I loved it when people complimented me. It made me think about my parents beauty & that maybe I looked just like them. 

" Let's eat guys. I didn't cook & slave over a stove for nothin you know." Everyone laughed at Mike's lame sense of humor & then started eating while talking about everything from A to Z. Then that horrible question that I always dread was asked. " So Alex, are you going steady with any of your little classmates yet?" " You mean going out?" " Oh I guess the times have changed, so are you *going out* with anybody?" Any other day I would have said no & bit my tongue, but not today. I had been pushed to my limit. " Well it's kinda hard to when your family wont let you have any friends let alone a boy." The room fell silent. I could just imagine smoke coming from splinters ears right about now, but I didn't have the courage to look him in the face.

" Alex excuse yourself from this table & go to my room immediately." " Yes master Splinter." I saw everybody staring at me with sympathetic stares as I walked away from the table, but I wasn't sorry for what I did. It was true wasn't it? My whole life I had to give everything up to save them & I was sick of it. What about me?

I walked into his room & sat down on his Japanese straw bed that he called a futon. I knew I was gonna get it, but I didn't care I was going to tell him how I felt & if he didn't care then he really didn't care about me in the first place.

The door opened to reveal a very mad, but calm Splinter. He sat down beside me then started to break down & cry. What the hell?! " Alex my dear I am so terribly sorry." I was in shock! Did he just apologize? " What for master Splinter?" " The life you have had to live in order to keep us protected. I have realized how much you have had to give up & I know it must hurt, but you also must understand I didn't do it to hurt you or harm you I did it out of love."

I couldn't bring myself to speak. He understood all I was going through & was sitting here crying over me while I had just insulted him & had been mad at him for thinking of him as selfish when in reality I was the selfish one. 

" Don't be sorry master Splinter I'm just thankful that you do care." Great now he got me all mushy. " Alex we are family & no matter what you do you couldn't stop me or your brothers from loving you." That was the point where I lost my self-control & broke down. Shortly after that Don, Leo, Raph, & Mike had entered the room & soon we all were crying. It was one thing after the other until eventually everyone had fallen asleep except for me. I was laying my head on Leo's shoulder & Don laid his head on my stomach while Mike & Raph used my legs as pillows. I looked over to see Splinter sleeping soundly in his bed & before I drifted off to sleep I wondered where my mother was & if I met her would she feel the same way as Splinter & my brothers? I was going to have to find out.


	6. Mistake Chapter Five

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Five

The next day I woke up to what I thought was thunder, but it was to close to be thunder. I opened my eyes to see that all the guys were still asleep & my so called thunder was they're deafening snoring. I then noticed that Splinters bed was empty. After I finally managed to get up from underneath four very heavy turtles I went to see where Splinter went. I found him making boiling water on the stove for his morning tea.

"…Master Splinter." I wasn't sure what to talk about. It was one of those weird situations where afterwards you can never find the right words to say, but he just smiled at me & that's when I knew he understood." Good morning Alex, I believe you better get ready for school." I nodded & went to take a shower.While I was in the shower I thought about what happened last night. How for the first time in a long time I felt excepted & loved. It made me feel special & happy. Nothing was going to break my good mood. 

I stepped out of the shower & looked at myself in the mirror. I remembered reading one of splinters Japanese literature books & it saying something about looks were not your own, but images from those who have come before you. That was great & all, but what if you didn't know who your stinkin elders were. Then what? " Alex get your ass out of there I gotta piss bad!!!" Ok, geez Raph don't freak out on me." I opened the door to see Raph whirl past me & slam the bathroom door in my face. Nothing new. I went into my room & pulled on some clothes for school. I put on my tie-dyed halter top that I had made in my home ec. class last year & khaki overalls. I didn't want to mess with my hair so I just pulled it up into a hair clip. I then threw on a little make-up so I wouldn't look too scary. I paid the price for stayin up late last night. I had dark circles under my eyes & I was really pale. So basically I looked like shit. 

I walked out of my room to see that Splinter still was the only one up. " Are the guys still asleep master Splinter?" " Yes they are Alex. It is very odd for Leonardo to still be asleep." True, but Mike would atleast make me breakfast then go back to bed. I guess I wore them out last night. I walked into Splinters room to see them all sleeping peacefully. " Hey Mike, where's my breakfast?" " I'm sorry Alex I'm just *yawn* really tired." " Ok ill let it slide this time." But he wasn't even listening to me. He had already fallen asleep again & was snoring softly. I went & gave them all a kiss on top of their heads then said bye to Splinter & began my walk to school. 

I was in such a good mood that even school couldn't get the smile off my face. That was until I went to my 7th period English class with Mrs. Turner. It was my worst class because Tracy Smithston, her snobby friends, & jock boyfriends were all here. I think the faculty put me in here on purpose to try to get me to open up. Well I got news for them. Putting me in a room full of bitches wasn't the way to do it. 

Everything was the same. Tracy & her little groupies were talking about the worst dressed people in school (including me) while their jock boyfriends were comparing there girlfriends bra sizes, but this wasn't my problem. It was the project Mrs. Turner had assigned us. " Now class you will be making a packet starting with your great, great, great grandparents up until you were born. You will also be turning in a paper with important facts about each person that you put into your packet. Do not turn this in sloppily for this is half your grade for the semester. Any questions?" Someone was playing a sick joke on me & I had enough of it. What did I do to deserve this? I would really like to know. RING." Class dismissed. Don't forget to start on your packets." Yeah I won't forget. Up yours Mrs. Turner. I wasn't paying attention when I walked out of the classroom & bumped into Tracy. Hard too. " Watch where you're going. These are designer sandals from Paris & I doubt you could pay for a new pair." "…sorry…" I wasn't going to listen to her shit right now. All I wanted to do was to go home." Hey, are you an orphan?" She couldn't shutup for two seconds could she." Because if you are the cheerleaders are raising money for like the poor ones who have really bad fashion taste & if you are an orphan then you really need that money." " Thanks for the offer & all, but my charity bucket is all ready full for this week."" I was just tryin to help you out, but if you don't want it fine." And with that she walked off. I started walking home, but before I got half way there it started pouring down rain. When I got home I heard music coming out of Mikes room so I knew he was in there & Leo was asleep in the chair by the TV while Raph was asleep on the couch. I guess that meant Don was downstairs working on the computer. Good the coast was clear I walked in quietly, shut my door to my room, sat down on my bed & balled my eyes out.


	7. Mistake Chapter Six

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Six

It wasn't to long after I had gotten home & I was still crying in my room. I suddenly felt someone pull me into a hug & I almost jumped out of my skin. Guess I forgot to lock the door.

"Leo I'm ok, really." " I'm not Leo." I turned around & was surprised to see not Leo but…RAPH! " oh sorry Raph, Leo's just usually the one to…" I know Leo's usually the one to do all the crap around here, but tonight I'm his fill in. Now tell me what's bothering my little sis?" When Raph wanted to be he could be the nicest guy in the world. Ok maybe that was an exaggeration, but you get the picture.

" Well it's about this project one of my teachers assigned us & it has to do with my family." " What's so bad bout us?" " Not you my biological family." " Oh, damn that's gotta be a bitch." " Yeah I'm tryin to figure out what to do." " Well if you get kicked out or whatever you'll be able to hang with us more often." I knew he couldn't be charming forever. " Um thanks." " No prob. I gotta go I got practice in a little bit." " Ok later." " later." 

When Raph left I laid back down on my bed. What was I gonna do? I can't fail because if I failed I would have to re-take the class & I would fail it again because I have no freakin family to do a packet on." This sucks." Wait a minute there had to be some information somewhere. I mean I had a birthday & I had a first name so it had to come from somewhere.

I walked out of my room & heard the guys in the back practicing while Splinter was complimenting them or giving them tips. I went to the bookshelf that was in the hall on the way to Splinters room. It had some books, but mostly picture albums. Splinter always loved pictures so we had thousands of them & ever since we met April we had them by the millions. 

"Let's see. Year 01, 00, 99 ok blah, blah, blah. All right, here we go Don's baby album, Leo's baby album, Raph's baby album, Mikes baby album, & ah ha." I took out my baby album & wiped all the years of dust that covered the surface. All of our baby albums were pearly white with gold trim & had our names in the center. April had given them to Splinter for Christmas a long time ago. They are his pride & joy. 

I opened up my album & as soon as I did memories came flooding back. The pictures were all of happy times of me, the guys, & of course Splinter. There was always my favorite picture though of the guys and me all cuddled up sleeping on the couch. It was one of the guy's favorites too. 

I kept looking through until I saw a picture that caught my eye. It was of me & I didn't look very old, but the thing that caught my eye was a bracelet I was wearing on my left arm. I took the picture out carefully not to smudge it & put the album back in it's place. 

I looked around & noted that the guys were still practicing so I took the time to sneak into Don's lab. I walked over to his lab table & put the picture underneath a microscope. It was a little fuzzy at first, but when it was finally adjusted I was ecstatic. It was a bracelet that a hospital put on you shortly after you were born. I was born on May 24 1987 at 1:42 A.M. I weighed seven pounds & five ounces. My name was Alex Marie…

" WHAT!" My last name had been cut off along with the name of the hospital I was born at. I was so close, but now I was back where I started. Someone did not want me to figure this out, but unfortunate for them sooner or later they would be discovered. 


	8. Mistake Chapter Seven

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Seven

I walked back up from Dons lab & sat down at the table for dinner. The guys were all talking about how bad they kicked the others butt or how they wanted a rematch. I really wasn't in the mood for talking. I had way too much on my mind. My life was a huge jigsaw puzzle & it was like everyone had already given up hope, but I hadn't yet. I wasn't going to until I got the answers I wanted.

" Alex, Alex, earth to Alex." " oh um sorry whatcha want?" " You gonna eat that?" " No go ahead Mike." Mike grabbed all of my chicken nuggets & started eating like he hadn't eaten in years." Alex is they're something bothering you child?" Should I tell him? I know Splinter would understand, but he would never allow me to go through with my plan. No I couldn't tell him or anybody what I was about to do." I'm fine Master, I just have a lot on my mind is all." I knew he didn't believe me & the guys didn't either, but I never was a very good liar so hopefully they didn't suspect too much. 

After dinner the guys all went into the living room to watch T.V, but I decided to go to bed early. (Another one of my really bad lies.) When I got to my room I got out the only bag I had that was made out of an old military blanket. I packed the very few clothes that I owned & some pictures & things that were given to me from the guys or Splinter. The thought of leaving them broke my heart, but I had no other choice. It was now or never. While I was in Dons lab I had gotten on the internet & found what hospital I was born at & they had my birth certificate along with my records. I was going to find out where my parents were. 

I then saw that all the lights had gone out & everyone was probably in bed asleep. So I sat down & wrote a note expressing my feelings & thoughts about what I was doing. 

After I was done I walked out of my room & into the guys room. They were all sleeping peacefully & snoring softly indicating that they hadn't been asleep very long. It brought tears to my eyes thinking about how much kindness they had showed me & I was just going to throw it all away. I decided to leave my note with Don. After all I broke into his lab & he would understand more. 

I placed the letter in his hand then went out of the room as quickly as I had come. I went to see Splinter before I left & whispered thank you before I stepped out of the sewer for the last time & focused on my life ahead of me. " Goodbye guys. I love you." With that I walked away into the night without turning back in fear of losing my nerve.


	9. Mistake Chapter Eight

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Eight

It was about 11:00 P.M by the time I reached the hospital. It was huge & had way to many doctors to try to locate the exact one who had my information so I was going to have to figure this one out on my own. I walked up to the front desk to where a nurse sat behind it smacking her gum & filing her extremely long nails. 

" Excuse me could you tell me where I could find records on an Alex Marie…um…" " Honey I cant do anything without a last name." " Well I don't know my last name." " Oh great a riot. I don't need trouble at this time of night missy. Security." " No please I talked to a doctor through e-mail & he said he had my birth records." " Well I don't know a thing about it so you might as well show your ass out or we will throw it out." " No wait Tiffany it's alright I've been expecting this girl." 

I looked behind me to see an older man with grayish white hair & a little mustache. He looked a lot like those scientists in sci-fi movies, but there was something about him that made him seem very warm & gentle. He smiled at me & told me to follow him to his office. I took a seat & looked around. He told me he would be right back with the information I wanted & walked out of the room. His office had lots of pictures of people who I guessed were his family & even had an old fake skeleton in the corner with a rainbow colored wig on it's head. I defiantly liked this guy.

" Alright Alex I think I have everything you asked for here." He handed me a manila folder that had several papers in it. I opened it up & the first thing I saw was my birth certificate. Everything was right. My birthday, weight, time of birth, hospital, & my name was Alex Marie Clarke. I was the daughter of Susan Lee Clarke & there was no father mentioned. I was so happy that I couldn't help myself & jumped up hugging the doctor.

" Thank you so much you don't know how much this helps me." " Just glad to be of service Miss. Clarke." That was the first time I had been called by my real last name & it felt so right. " But there is just one problem." A problem. How could there be a problem? I was scared to ask. " What kind of a problem?" " We looked for your mother Susan Clarke & found her location, but it's not in New York it's in Australia." Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else, but this couldn't drag me down. I had gone too far to quit. 

" Ok give me what information you have on her & I guess ill be on the next plane to Australia." " Here is what we have gotten, but I don't know how accurate it will be because it's from four years ago." " Well thank you for your help." " Like I said Alex glad to be of service." 

I grabbed the information & my bag then headed for the door. " Alex, good luck." " Thanks." I walked out of the hospital & took a Taxi to the airport & on the way we passed by Tony's Pizza. It wouldn't be too longer. I was going to have a mother, but little did I know while my heart was filled with happiness & joy five others were breaking & tearing apart.


	10. Mistake Chapter Nine

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Nine

I arrived at the airport a little before 1:00 P.M & was starving so I decided I would have a donut & coffee before I went to get my plane ticket. 

I sat down at a little table in the eating area & started reading the information the doctor had given me on my mother. She was 24, which meant she was 28 now. She had never been married & had 3 abortions. It said she had given birth to children, but they weren't in Australia. It also said that she had a job, but they couldn't say where. She lived in an apartment building in Sidney so that's where I would go. 

" Can I help you mam?" " Yes I would like a ticket for Sidney Australia please." I felt mature doing all this on my own. I bet Splinter would be proud of me. I frowned. I had only been gone a couple of hours & I already missed him. Alex, snap out of it. You're going to find your mother & you don't need the guys because they're not your family anymore.

" Mam I'm afraid we don't have tickets to Australia until Monday afternoon. Would you like me to reserve you a ticket until then?" It looked like my trip had ended. It was only Wednesday. I couldn't wait until Monday or I would be caught for sure.

" No, thanks anyway." I started to walk away, but I was stopped by a man in a black leather jacket & really dark shades. He was incredibly hot & sadly way out of my age limit. 

" So you wanna go to Sidney, huh? " Yes sir." Way to play it cool. " Now why would a nice girl like you wanna go to Sidney for?" oh great I've been discovered. I bet Casey sent him out our somethin to find me. " Um… vacation." " Likely story. Well since you seem like such a sweet kid I'm gonna let you in on a little secrete." Here it comes. I knew I was finished. " I happen to live in Sidney & just so happens I have a plane of my own here in this airport. How would you like to go with me instead." This was incredible luck. Maybe someone was looking out for me after all. " Sure. When do we leave?" " In just a few minutes. Let me go talk to some guys real quick & then I will meet you outback by the planes?" " Ok." 

I started walking to the back when I thought I saw April, but it couldn't be April, could it? The April look alike had her back to me & was at a Burger King getting some coffee. She turned around & it was definitely April. I started walking away trying to seem unsuspicious, but I failed. It wasn't long before I heard…" Alex?! Oh my God I found you. Guy's I found her." I turned around to see Casey & the guys walking over to me, but I started running at lightning speed to get away.

" Alex for Christ sake come back!" But I kept running. They were following me & were gaining on me fast. I ran all the way down to one of the back doors & shoved everyone out of my way to get out. When I was out of the building I saw the guy that I met earlier waving his hands I ran over to him & started yelling at him to get us out of the airport.

" We have to go NOW. Come on." " Alright little lady were going." We started walking at an ok speed, but then Mike spotted me " ALEX COME BACK HERE NOW! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" His voice was all cracked like he had been crying, but it wasn't enough to get me to go back." We have to run. Go." 

The guy started running & I was right behind him & the guys were right behind me. We got to the plane & dove in. I heard the guys screaming for me to stop, but the engines on the plane had started & drowned them out. Before I knew it we were off the ground & into the night sky. 

" Thank you so much for helping me back there." "No problem, but in a few minutes your gonna wish you did go with them." " What?" But before I could do anything to men grabbed me & pinned me to the floor. I tried to scream, but one of the men had put a cloth full of Valium over my mouth & I had soon passed out cold on the floor.


	11. Mistake-Memories

This isn't really a chapter it's just about what the guy's are feeling about Alex leaving & them having memories of her when she was younger

This isn't really a chapter it's just about what the guy's are feeling about Alex leaving & them having memories of her when she was younger.

Memories

·Setting: The guys had just gotten home from the airport & are trying to sleep, but they found themselves thinking about Alex & memories of her. If only they could turn back time.

* Mike *

Why was she doing this? Did she not feel loved? How could she not know how much we loved her? I wish I could reach out to her & hold her like I did when she was younger. When a simple kiss could make her day worth while.

Flashback

Mike is in the kitchen cooking, but looks up to see a little Alex crying at the table. " What's wrong shorty? Had a hard day?" " I hate kindergarten. All the kids said I was weird because I didn't have a mommy. I said a big rat & four turtles took care of me, but then they started calling me freak girl." This only made Alex cry harder. Mike clenched his fists. People could be so mean & uncaring. " Come here, Mikey will make it all better." Alex crawled up into his lap & Mike gave her a kiss on the nose. Alex started giggling & Mike smiled back.

End Flashback

" Alex…. please come back." Mike couldn't hold it back & started crying & sobbing. 

* Don*

Alex had been so upset & frustrated all this time, but didn't tell anyone or ask for help. I would have helped her if it meant this much to her, but instead she went out by herself to somewhere I cant give her guidance. Just like when she….

Flashback

It was a sunny day & Don had taken Alex out to play while he caught up on his reading. Alex was flying a kite, but it had been blown into a small pond & the string was caught up in some bushes. " Donny my kite's in the water & the string is all messed up." " Go untangle the string out of the bushes then reel the kite in slowly." " But that will take to long." " It's the only way you can do it without.." But he was cut short with a scream. Alex had fallen into the pond & was being held under by the kite string. Don dove in & pulled her out of the pond. " Alex are you ok?" " Yeah I guess so. Thanks for saving me." " See that wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me." " Sorry Donny." 

End Flashback

Who knows what trouble she will get into without me around. Don put his head into his hands & cried quietly.

* Raph*

What the hell is wrong with her? She's flying to somewhere she's never been. She could be scared I mean she hadn't even gone to a sleepover before. How can I protect her if she is ten thousands of miles away.

Flashback

" …Raph." Raph opened his eyes to see Alex sitting at the foot of his bed with a scared expression on her face. " What's wrong with you Alex? It's way to early .Go back to bed." " But there's a monster in my room." Raph rolled his eyes & tried not to laugh at her ridiculous statement. " Then go sleep with Splinter or somethin." " But he's to hairy & it itches, Mikey rolls over to much, Donny drools, & Leo kicks. Please Raph." Alex looked so scared. Her eyes were wide with fright & she was clutching her legs up to her chest. It wasn't that he minded her sleeping with him it's just that he didn't want the guys to think he was a softy, but she looked terrified." Alright, but this is between you & me got it?" " Got it." She climbed into bed & hugged him like he was her lifeline & they both drifted off to sleep.

End Flashback

What if another monster was after her? Who was going to keep her safe? Raph fought the urge to cry, but the tears won the battle & soon were flowing down his face.

* Leo*

Alex you're not thinking straight. What if you never find her? Then what. Do you have any money, clothes, or shelter? You don't know what you're doing. It's a dangerous world out there. 

Flashback

Alex & Leo were walking along a sidewalk when Alex spotted an ice cream stand. " Leo I want strawberry ice cream." "Alex we don't have any money with us." " But I want some." " We can get some at home." " No." She ran down the sidewalk & right to the ice cream stand. He tried to stop her, but she was already licking her beloved ice cream. " That will be 2 bucks." " I'm sorry sir we have no money with us." Without warning the guy behind the cart pulled back his arm & punched Leo right in the eye." No one takes ice cream from my cart without paying. Have a nice day." & with that the man walked away. Leo looked down to Alex who now was on the verge of tears." Did he hurt you Leo." " No I'm fine see, but next time listen to me about money ok or that could have been you." " Ok Leo."

End Flashback

I hope you thought this through Alex. You're too young to know better. Leo shed a few tears, but was too worried to fully cry. He wasn't holding on to much more though.

* Splinter* 

Splinter was so worried that the guys had to give him pills to make him sleep so that he would calm down, but his dreams were even worse than being awake.

Dream

Alex was screaming on the top of her lungs while two men were tearing away her clothes & slapping her. They would tell her to be a good little girl & that she should enjoy it. She would struggle, but he would just hit her harder. Then one of the men started taking off his clothes & this made Alex scream louder. 

End of Dream

Splinter sat straight up in his bed. " AAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXX." Then he collapsed back onto his bed & cried.


	12. Mistake Chapter Ten

Mistake 

Mistake 

Chapter Ten

I woke up to an extremely bad pounding inside my head. " Where…" When I was fully aware of what was going on I noticed I was totally naked with bruises & cuts covering my body, but the most painful thing was I wasn't a virgin anymore. I felt disgusting & dirty. I started crying & thinking about what Splinter would say. Would he even want me? Knock it off Alex he didn't want you anymore the second you left the sewers besides you need to concentrate on finding your mother.

I looked around & saw the men in the front of the plane fast asleep. I took the opportunity gratefully & snuck out through the back doors of the plane & ran into the airport. I got plenty of stares from people & some even asked if I was a Blink 182 fan, but I was so embarrassed I couldn't answer. 

When I found a bathroom I ran straight in & into a stall. I pulled on a pair of old faded jean shorts & a Grateful Dead crop top. My hair was beyond help so I put on a red sock cap that said NYC on the front. I washed my face in one of the sinks & put on some lip gloss then booked it out of there before those men found me. I had another problem though, I had no idea where I was.

" Hey dude." I had been hanging around Mike way too much. " What's up mate?" " Do you happen to know where we are." The man I asked was looking at me in disbelief for a couple of minutes then finally answered me. " Were in the Sidney airport. Are you feeling ok?" " Yeah thanks a bunch." I was thrilled. It took me a lot to get here, but in the end it will all be worth it.

I took a taxi to an apartment complex where the information had said my mother was living. It was called Purple Sea Apartments & it was a dump. Windows had been broken, The purple paint was turning brown, & the place smelled like mildew. It kinda reminded me of home. J/K. 

I went up to room 24 & knocked. This was it. I was finally going to meet that special person that I've been waiting to meet all my life. The door opened to reveal not a 28-year-old motherly type figure, but a 40-year-old biker chick. " Yeah what do ya want." " Are you Susan Lee Clarke?" " Nope sorry kid. She moved out a few months ago." Just my luck. " Do you know where she is now?" " Well she works at some old bar called The Bulls Eye, but kid I dunno if you want to…" " Thanks." I walked back to where I left the taxi & took off to The Bulls Eye. 

The building was older, but it looked ok on the outside it was the inside that was disturbing. I walked in to see thousands of women with barely any clothes on dancing for men who were howling & paying them tons of money. Some were practically having sex in the corners, but there was one woman who was worst than the rest. She had platinum blonde hair that was bleached so many times it looked like a pile of straw. She had on so much eye shadow that she looked like a raccoon & had on a skirt that showed her thong underneath. Did she not have any shame?

I walked up to the bar & asked an older man where I could find a Susan Lee Clarke." Why that's her right there." I turned around to see that slut with the raccoon eyes was my MOTHER!!!!


	13. Mistake Chapter Eleven

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Eleven

I couldn't believe it. The women that I had been waiting to meet was a paid prostitute." Well aren't ya gonna go say hi?" " No I was just seeing if she came into work today & what do ya know there she is." Why couldn't I make up one good lie atleast this once? "I guess I better be going now…" " Susan some kid wants to talk to ya." I wanted to melt right into the floor. This was beyond my most humiliating moment.

" Sorry kid you gotta be 18 or older." " I wasn't here for your **services I was here to find a mother who I found & want nothing to do with." I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm & pulled me back." Let's go in the back to talk." A snort was my answer & she drug me back behind the stage to an old musty broom closet that had a bunch of whips & chains that I could just imagine what they were used for.**

" Ok which one are you?" " Great, she didn't even know who I was. That was a good sign. " Alex. Oh & if you don't remember me by name I was that baby you dumped behind a Mexican restaurant in New York." I was furious. This was not what I expected at all. " Why are you here Alex?" " Because I was looking for someone that I imagined inside my head, but found there was no such person." I started walking to the door, but again was stopped. 

" I wasn't always this way." " Well I was hoping you didn't always look like Morticia from the Adams Family." That's not what I meant." " Then hurry up & explain." " I had dreams Alex. I wanted to be a beauty queen & I was for a long time." " So why did you stop? Oh yeah being a hoe sounds much more appealing." " No you & all the other kids that I had were my down fall. You were my wrong turn Alex. You were my mistake." 

At that moment it seemed like the whole world had stopped. I wanted to scream, cry, throw a fit, lash out at someone, but all I could do was sit frozen like a popsicle. My dreams & hopes had all shattered in an instant & I felt like an empty shell.

" You know Alex every child is a mistake. No one wants to care for other people because in the end its all about you anyway." " That's not true. I know people that would excepted me & loved me." Then why did you leave?" " Because I thought that my mother would be loving & caring, but I found a prostitute instead." " No you left Alex because you cared about yourself & yourself only." 

I couldn't take it anymore. Who did she think she was, but the truth was she was right & it hurt. I stood up & walked out. I didn't stop walking until I was behind the bar &just started screaming & crying. I had left the best people in my life to be raped & meet my prostitute son of a bitch mother. I wanted to disappear. No one would miss me any way. That was my solution to my problem. 

I took out my pocketknife that I had gotten from Mike on my birthday. It would only take one cut if it was deep enough. So I took the blade & dug it into my skin until it was practically inside of me. The blood was pouring out & I suddenly felt dizzy. I slumped down against the wall & felt nor heard anything, but a dull thud of me hitting the ground.


	14. Mistake Chapter Twelve

Mistake 

Mistake 

Chapter Twelve

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room with only one light that was above an operating table. I walked over to it & almost lost my stomach at what I saw. It was me with bleached out hair that looked like a pile of hay, I had raccoon eyes, & I had on a mini skirt that barely covered me. I reached out my hand to touch the face that was exactly like mine, but it reached out & grabbed my wrists. Its eyes opened slowly & then she smiled devilishly at me.

" See something you like Alex?" " Let go of me." As soon as I said that she only held on tighter." Whats wrong Alex scared of what you've become?" " I'm not you." " Don't be so confident. Look at yourself." I looked to the side of me to see a mirror & the reflection was the same as the other me.

" What have you done to me?" " You look like your elders now Alex." The voice wasn't the same. I looked back to the operating table to see not me, but my mother. " Like your elders…like your elders…like your elders." The room started to spin & I started falling. I tried screaming, but I just kept falling deeper into nothing & the only thing I saw was my mothers smiling face until there was nothing, but darkness surrounding me.

My eyes popped open & sweat was sticking to my forehead from the nightmare I had. I let out a sigh of relief & then noticed I wasn't behind The Bulls Eye anymore, but in a hospital room. I didn't die. I was still in this paradise referred to as life. I tried to sit up, but couldn't because I was being held down by a large weight. I looked down to see Leo & Raph sleeping with there heads on my shoulders while Mike hugged me like a teddy bear & almost squeezing the air out of me. Where was Don? I looked to see him sleeping in the chair to the left of me while holding my hand up to his cheek. Even after leaving them they still worried about me.

" So your finally awake?" I looked to my right to see Casey sleeping in a chair while April was sitting on his lap. April's eyes were red & puffy from crying. She looked exhausted. " How long have I been asleep?" " Almost a week & a half now. We almost didn't think you were gonna make it…damn you Alex. Damn you for what you put them through. They love you with all their hearts. Mike did nothing but cry, Don couldn't leave his computer because he wouldn't give up hope on finding you, Raph wasn't sober half the time you were gone, Leo could do nothing, but train because he would go crazy if he didn't, & poor Splinter couldn't even come because he was so upset. What possessed you to do this Alex?" I didn't need this right now.

" I'm gonna go get some fresh air April, ill be right back." I stepped out onto the hospital balconing to see not beautiful Australia, but smog filled New York. I guess they had me transferred when they found out I wasn't going to… It hurt too much to say it. 

I couldn't bring myself to cry because I was so emotionally torn so I stared out into nothing. I was kind of happy I didn't die, but it was the only fit punishment for making the only people whoever cared about my wellbeing suffer. I then heard the glass doors open & heard a voice that I had missed so much.

" Alex? My baby sisters awake?" he was saying it to reassure himself more than talking to me. He ran over to me & scooped me up into a huge hug & started cradling me like a baby & squeezing me tight while kissing me all over my forehead. 

" Mike stop I'm ok." He tried to smile, but started crying into my shoulder & squeezing me tighter. " Please don't leave us Alex. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me." He was practically screaming at me. " Shhh I'm not going to leave you Mikey. I'm not going to leave you or any of the guys ever again." I saw the glass doors open to reveal Leo, Raph, Don, Casey, & April. Soon we were all in a bone-crushing hug. I still hadn't told them about my little adventures in Australia, but that would come in time. At the moment I was just happy to be in the arms of my family. In the arms of people I loved & who loved me in return.

NOT FINISHED!!!

** **


	15. Mistake Chapter Thirteen

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Thirteen

Two days later I was released from the hospitals care & finally got to go home, but I still had to take it easy. The guys were something else they couldn't leave my side for anything. Splinter was so happy to see me when I came home that he started jumping up & down with joy which was something I had never ever seen him do in my life. I was glad he didn't hate me after everything that I had done so he could have done whatever he wanted as long as he was happy.

It was the third day I had been released from the hospital & April was having a celebration dinner at her apartment that night so I was getting ready for the event. I decided to wear my navy blue parachute pants & a tight fitting tee-shirt that had a lemon on it & said sweet n sour across it. I wore my hair down. I was trying to hide the bruises on my neck that those men had caused. I was worried while I was in the hospital unconscious that the guys might have seen all the bruises & cuts on me, but they didn't seem to notice. I don't think they wanted to.

I was beginning to worry about what to say to the guys about Australia. They hadn't asked about it directly, but they were starting to give me hints & I wasn't ready. I decided tonight I would talk to April first for guidance. 

" Hey Alex are you… WHOA you look great Alex." " Why thank you Leo." " Yeah dudettes looking hot." " Ok enough with the flattering guys lets go." 

When we arrived at April's apartment we were greeted with the smell of her wonderful Parmesan cheese filled sautéed mushrooms. My favorite. We had a seat & started eating & talking about everything just like old times. I realized that I had missed this so much. I felt like one of the luckiest… no I was the luckiest person in the world. No one was as blessed as me. Not Tracy Smithston or the kids you see on T.V with the perfect family it was me. 

After we had finished eating April's wonderful blackberry cobbler we decided to watch a movie. I told April I needed to talk to her before the movie started so we went to her bedroom for some **girl talk. **

" Now what's bothering you Alex? I think everyone has noticed a little change in your personality lately." " Well it's about what happened when I was gone." This wasn't as easy as it sounded. " Ok so what happened." " Well I got a ride from a guy who had his own plane as you know & I was…um…I was…" " Tell me Alex." "…Raped." 

April was really quiet. Her eyes opened wide with shock. " April…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" I started crying which was something that should have been a daily routine by now, but always made me feel the same. Ashamed & scared. " Oh Alex…" April grabbed me into a tight embrace & we just cried together. We were both scared, mad, & sad. It was comforting to have a person who shared your pain with & that's what April was doing. Giving me a shoulder to lean on in a time of need.

" But April what am I going to tell the guys?" " I don't know Alex… there going to be so upset." " Upset about what?" We turned to see Raph & the rest of the guys standing in the doorframe staring at us with worried expressions. I looked at April with worry written all over my face. " Alex…tell them. If you don't then I will." I was mad at first, but then realized I had kept them in the closet enough. It was time. 

I started from the beginning about the men on the airplane & what they had done to me & them my mother & what she said about me being her biggest mistake. When I was done there wasn't a noise coming from anyone. Then Raph jumped up & slammed his fist into the wall. 

" I'm gonna kill them. THOSE PERVERTED BASTARDS ARE DEAD!!!" Raph started running to the door. The guys tackled him, but it wasn't much help. He was lashing at them & yelling that he was gonna make the men pay. I then turned my head to see Splinter sitting in the same position shaking & crying. The image struck me right into my heart. I couldn't take it & collapsed onto my knees & started sobbing into the floor. 

" Come on sis." Don knelt down & picked me up then started stroking my back. " I don't know about you guys, but it's been a long night & were going home. Thanks for dinner April." She nodded & then we left. I couldn't stop crying the whole way home.

When we got home Splinter said that in troubled times a family needed to stick together so we all slept in the living room. I was in between Raph & Mike. I had my head on Dons stomach who was lying long ways & Leo was sleeping on the couch while Splinter got the recliner. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. The event was still fresh in my mind & wouldn't stop playing over & over. I thought of what my mother had said about no one loving any one else, but she had to be wrong right. Before I could stop the tears were running down my face. God I hated feeling this weak.

" Your not you know." I turned over to see Leo looking at me sadly. " Not what?" " A mistake." " Leo I don't…" " No listen. You were one of the best things that ever happened to this family. You opened up our minds & showed us a love that we couldn't have possibly had without meeting you. You're the baby sister & your what makes this family so great." I was speechless. No one had ever given me such a speech in my life & it touched me.

" I love you Leo." " I love you more than you know Alex." I got up from my position on the floor & onto the couch with Leo. He hugged me & then fell asleep. I tried to leave, but the more I moved the tighter the grip he had on me. I finally gave up & laid my head on his chest. My head went up & down with each intake of air. I listened to his snoring & found it soothing & soon it lulled me to sleep.


	16. Mistake Chapter Fourteen

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Fourteen

The next day none of us woke up before noon & were still pretty tired. Splinter told me I wouldn't be going back to school until Monday so I had one more day before I had to go back to my own personal hell & I decided to spend it with the guys.

After I finally got out of bed I put on my new navy blue spaghetti strap top with red buttons in the shape of turtles down the front. Mike bought it for me while I was in the hospital & I loved it. Then I put on short-shorts that I dyed red myself. I put my hair into pigtails & threw on some makeup then went to help Mike pack a picnic lunch. We decided to go to the fishing docks & Casey knew a guy we could borrow a boat from for the day. 

Mike wanted to make the day special so he made us all a BLT sandwich & made a tunafish sandwich for Splinter. He also packed salt & vinegar chips along with fresh green grapes. 

When we were done packing the cooler we climbed out of the sewer to see Casey in his pick up truck waiting for us. We climbed in & everyone was pretty quiet on the ride there. I figured Casey had heard about last night & was probably uncomfortable talking to me right now. He had to find out sooner or later.

We got there shortly & were greeted by a very tall man with a funny accent. " You take care of my boat or I will have your hides mounted on my wall you here?"We all nodded our heads & climbed aboard the Magic Wonder. 

We ate our lunch quickly then started playing around. Raph started tickling me until my sides hurt & my throat started getting soar from laughing & screaming.

" Say mercy." "Ne *laugh* ver""Wrong answer Alex." "Ok mercy, mercy, mercy." "Ha, you gave in before I even started. What a loser." "Oh really Mr. Macho lets see how you can take it." I jumped on Raph & started tickling him without hesitation. He was laughing so hard his eyes were watering. 

" Who's the loser now?" "Guys help me." The guys were all laughing hysterically at the sight & even Splinter was laughing. Then Don ran over still laughing & pulled me high over his head. 

"What are we going to do with you lil sis?" He started spinning me around then threw me over to Mike who started giving me a noogie then over to Leo put me on his back giving me a piggy back ride. 

"That's something you don't see everyday. The Oh fearless leader giving someone a piggy back ride. What is the world coming to?" "Shut up Raph." The rest of the day we hung out & fished, read, talked, or just laid out on the deck of the boat soaking in the sun. I was sitting down looking out into the bay then felt someone's head plop into my lap. 

"Well hello down there." I got no reply."I said hello Raph." "I know what you said & don't care because I'm trying to sleep." "Well go somewhere else because this is my spot." "I want to sleep here & I'm going to no matter what. Your lucky I didn't move you." " Oh I can't stand you sometimes." "You know you love me." "Yeah unfortunately." Then he sat up & gave me a kiss on the cheek then went back to the position he was in before. 

" Wake me up when we get back to the docks alright Alex." "Ok." That was so weird. He never kissed me before not even when I was a baby. I looked down to see him with his mouth wide open & his snoring gradually getting louder. I smiled & leaned down & gave him a kiss on his head. He stirred slightly, but was still in a deep sleep. I started playing with the ends of his bandana & remembered the one I had made for myself when I was ten. Kids at school thought I was crazy, but the guys loved it. It was white & covered in black glitter. I wore it all the time & eventually it broke. I thought that without it the guys wouldn't like me anymore, but they liked me just as they always did. Maybe some things really do last a lifetime.

We got to the docks right after the sun had set. I had fallen asleep & was now leaning against the railing of the boat with Raphs head still in my lap." Ok sleeping beauty this our stop." Mike picked me up & them tried to wake up Raph. " Raph I cant carry you man your gonna have to get up." "Who said I was asleep." "Oh brother." 

We rode home in silence. When we got back everyone came into my room to say goodnight. " Night Alex." "Night guys." After they left I snuggled deeper into my bed & welcomed myself to the world of dreams.


	17. Mistake Chapter Fifteen

I didn't like the first fifteenth chapter so I re-wrote it

I didn't like the first fifteenth chapter so I re-wrote it. This one is better!

Mistake 

Chapter Fifteen

It was my Monday so you can guess where I was. School. My favorite place in the world. It has more gossip than any reporter could dig over five years. It also has the world's snobbiest dirtbags. Even more than Hollywood. 

Well you can just imagine how much gossip was going on about my little running away adventure. Some were good, some were disgusting, & some were down right hilarious, but none of them were the truth. The other really stupid thing was as much as people talked none of them bothered to ask me the truth. I really don't get people sometimes.

I was walking to lunch & when I got to the cafeteria it seemed everyone in the room had there eyes on me, but I wasn't paying attention & sat down at my normal spot which was a table in the far corner where I sat alone. I was reading a book on the Salem witch trials when I felt someone staring at me. More like boring holes into me. When I looked up from my book half the cafeteria was surrounding me. I was getting scared now. Or let's rephrase that, petrified! 

"What are you guys doing?" They just kinda stared at me with confused faces then started clapping. It started getting louder & louder until people were standing on tables while hollering on the top of their lungs. Before I knew what was happening I was being held up by a group of guys who were chanting my name. When I looked at everyone not one person in the cafeteria wasn't clapping. This was incredible. One day I'm the schools biggest loner & now I'm the most talked about girl at school. 

Soon the bell rang & everyone had to go to their next classes. I had PE. Today we were playing soccer so it was outside. Everything was the same until someone kicked the ball into the street. I looked both ways before going out to get it, but even looking both ways didn't help. A truck came speeding around the corner & hit me head on. It was all a blur. The truck hit me then I landed on the pavement. I was surrounded in blood, but there was nothing left I was gone. I know people were screaming & crying, but I can't remember. That's the day I died. 

NOT FINISHED! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!


	18. Mistake Chapter Sixteen

Mistake

Mistake

Chapter Sixteen

It has been two years since my death & most people if I could share my life with them would think I lived a pretty crummy life, but actually I lived life to the best & fullest. That's why I'm here. 

The guys were pretty depressed for a while, but I let them know I was ok in a mysterious beyond the grave way (whatever that means). Don wrote a book about me & it was published by the help of April. It was at the top of the best seller's list for over a month. Mike made a memorial for me behind Tony's Pizza. People from my school came for a while, but now it's mostly the guys which touches me greatly even to this day. Raph won a 'name that bar' contest & named it Alex's Haven. Leo painted a picture of me & is now in a museum for local artists. Splinter made a beautiful Japanese poem for me & reads it to me everyday before he goes to bed. I'm still apart of them even though I'm gone.

It was hard for me to adjust to this, but in the end it was the best decision. In a way I took a part of the guys with me & they took a part of me. I will meet them again one day & until that day I'm going to be waiting. 

Alex's School Paper 

I'm not going to tell you that my grandparents were rich & wealthy or that they were kings & queens from a far distant land. Actually I'm not going to tell you anything about them because I couldn't find out who they were. The only person I can tell you about is my mother. 

She's not your average mom who stays at home & cleans or cooks. Nope, not my mother. I'm going to be very honest she is a working mom. Yep, hard working in the sex department. That's right, my mother is a prostitute. If you think I'm kidding I'm not. 

My mother started out being a very unloved child because her parents didn't show her any compassion. No this is not a soap opera it's the truth. She wanted to grow up to be something special so she did pageants & won lots until she became a teenager & discovered the opposite sex. That's where I come in. She started screwing around so much she got pregnant. No surprise there, but she did it so often she didn't even know the father. Well instead of giving me a break she had to go & give birth to me & dump me in the streets of New York. She said she had men wrapped around her finger, but in reality they had her wrapped around there's.

She isn't really my family to me. I have another family who took me in & didn't have to. They didn't even have to love me or care for me, but they did out of there own free will. I will be thankful to them for what they did, but to me I think it was planned this way. I believe in fate & I think fate put me here with them & if fates not real then something as hell is because there is no way that was just a coincidence. 

This paper isn't exactly what you were looking for I know, but it's the truth. Except it or not it's what I'm going to write every time you put me into this class & give me this assignment because I am not going to deny my family. My family is real & deserves more credit than a stupid English paper, but it's the only thing I could do that anyone would give the time of day to read. This is my family & where I belong.

I guess It's a little lonely where I am, but my family is what keeps me going. It should be yours too. 


End file.
